Love is your revenge
by Team Mordsith 3
Summary: Written for the iPod shuffle challenge.  Its basically ten little segments based off of a song, and written only during the time it takes the song to play.  Mostly Kahlan/Richard with some Kahlan/Darken.


_Title:_ Love is your revenge

_Pairing(s): _Kahlan/Richard and Kahlan/Rahl

_Spoilers: _All of Legend of the seeker.

_Rating: _PG

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything except for my original ideas. All characters and song lyrics are property of their original owners. I do not make any profit off of my stories.

_Written for:_ **Lots Obsessed**.

.

This fic was written for the**_ iPod shuffle challenge:_**

_1. Choose a fandom or ship to write about._

_2. Turn on your music player to shuffle/random_

_3. Based on whatever song comes on, write a fanfiction_

_4. Here's the catch- you only have the time while the song is playing to write. After the song ends, you MUST move on to a story inspired by the next song. (This gives you an average of 4 minutes per story.)_

_5. Write ten of these. _

_6. Title it using the last word of the first song, the second to last word of the last song, and the last word of the fifth or seventh song. Add one word anywhere to make it flow._

_._

**A/N: **Anything underlined in this is a finished thought added after the time was up. I tried not to do this too much, but at times it felt necessary. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Scary Love ~**_**Skye Sweetnam**

Kahlan's eyes fluttered open sleepily, a smile on her face from her dream. She loved the dreams of Richard. She rolled over to tell her husband good morning, and found he was already dressing.

"Good morning, my love." He said.

"Morning." She said softly. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

He heaved a sigh. "What is love, my love?" he asked softly.

Kahlan shook her head. "To me? Its dirt, and blood, and seeds that make my garden grow."

Rahl shook his head and laughed. "That certainly is a different one." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you, my wife."

Kahlan nodded. "And I, you." She said as he left her in the room. "This love, is a scary love." She whispered to herself and looked out the window. "Good morning Richard." She whispered.

.

.

_**Six Feet Under the Stars ~ **_**All time low**

"Richard!" Kahlan exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

Richard shook his head as he continued to pull her through the foliage. "You'll see soon enough." He said.

She giggled as she wondered where could possibly be taking her. They should be looking for the stone of tears. She told him so as they ran.

"I think we're deserving of a little time off." He said smiling. "Come on."

Kahlan nodded. "Alright." She noticed that they had stopped. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's the beginning of the rest of our lives." He said as they stared at the small cabin. "There's room for two." He whispered.

.

.

_**How does it feel ~ **_**Avril Lavigne**

"I'm not afraid." Kahlan said softly, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt.

Cara nodded. "Of course you're not." She said, her sarcasm dominating her tone.

Kahlan laughed nervously. "Its my first time Cara." She said quietly.

Cara nodded. "I had a first time once too, you know." She jeered.

Kahlan shook her head. "How does it feel?" she asked.

Cara's jaw dropped. "uh…well, it ummm…" she stammered.

Kahlan nodded. "I thought as much. Wish me luck." She said as she turned the door knob."

Her face grew hot as she saw Richard lying on the bed waiting for her. "How do you feel? Are you afraid?" he asked trying to comfort her.

She shook her head nervously. "I am small, but the world is big…and I'm not afraid of anything." She said.

Cara pulled her head away from the door and walked away. "How does it feel to be different from me?" she wondered aloud. "Or are we the same after all?"

.

.

_**Blow ~ **_**Kesha**

"What are we doing here?" Richard asked as he looked around the tavern.

Kahlan smiled. "This place is about to blow!" she said. "Let's dance."

Richard looked around for Cara, as she led him over to the center of where everyone was dancing. There was dirt all over the floor, yet at the same time it seemed to sparkle.

"Now what?" he asked when they made it to the center.

Kahlan grinned. "Follow my lead." She said.

And they started to dance. She was all over him, her hands roaming his body as they danced in the center. Richard pulled away.

"I'll go get you something to drink." He said.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Cara gave me something before we left."

Richard looked around for Cara as they continued to dance. What did she put in Kahlan's drink? When he got his hands on her, she would be sorry he had.

.

.

_**Better than Revenge ~**_** Taylor Swift**

"You love her don't you!" Kahlan screamed. "You know what, you can have her. I hope that the two of you are very happy together." She said as she stormed off.

Richard and Cara exchanged a glance. "Leave her be." Cara said. "She'll be back."

Kahlan sat down on the rock and shook with sobs. "She's a no good, rotten, demon of the underworld. She underestimated who she is dealing with! She's gonna learn that there's nothing I do better than revenge!" she said to herself.

She looked up as Cara walked towards her. Richard had no doubt sent her to talk to her. "I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at." Kahlan said as she ran back to Richard, they needed to talk.

"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think." She blurted out angrily as she found him. "She's better known for what she's done on a mattress."

Richard's mouth dropped open. "Kahlan, Cara didn't do anything. Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you always defend her?" She screamed in protest.

.

.

_**My immortal ~**_** Evanescence**

"No!" Kahlan screamed. She sat up quickly looking around the room as she realized it was just a dream.

"What's the matter?" Rahl asked softly. "Bad Dream?" he asked

Kahlan scowled. "What else?" she asked. "My whole life is a bad dream."

Rahl, crossed his arms and smirked. "Tell me about it. I'm up for a good rant."

Kahlan glared at him, but decided to consent to him, only she spoke to Richard. "I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me." She said. And then she looked at Rahl and a tear fell down her cheek. "But you still have all of me."

.

.

_**Half of my Heart ~ **_**John Mayer**

"You know, I can't even imagine my life without you." Richard said, smiling at his wife from across the table.

Kahlan smiled. "I grew up, thinking that I could never love anyone. I was going to marry a man who only loved himself. I got lucky." She said smiling.

Cara stood up abruptly. "You two make me sick. I'll go eat with the wizard and his friends."

Kahlan and Richard laughed as the door slammed shut. "Half of my heart's got a good imagination, that I shouldn't love you." Richard said softly.

"Well I can't stop loving you." Kahlan said.

"Neither can I." he said. "And anyway, half of my heart isn't good enough, because the rest of me loves you with all that I am or ever will be. I love you!"

.

.

_**According to You ~ **_**Orianthi**

"I'm stupid! I'm useless!" Kahlan screamed out angrily. "I'm a mess in a dress, I can't do anything right, I'm boring, I'm moody!" She paced back and forth shaking her head. "According to you I'm the girl with the worst attention span and you put up with that!"

Rahl shook his head trying to ward off the argument in front of their children.

"According to him I'm beautiful, incredible, and he can't get me out of his his head. I'm everything he everything he ever wanted." She said.

Rahl nodded. "Well, I'm not him." He said quietly.

"You got that right." She whispered sadly. "You're nothing like him."

.

.

_**All I wanted~ **_**Paramore**

"Think of me while you're out there." She said softly as he picked up his pack.

Richard turned and shook his head. "I'm not coming back." He whispered. "Good bye."

Kahlan watched him leave. "All I wanted was you!" she screamed after him. "That's all I ever wanted. How can you leave me like this. You said you loved me!"

Richard tried to block out her voice. "All I wanted was you." He whispered back against the wind. He couldn't bring himself to say it louder. "But you went too far. You betrayed me."

"All I wanted was you." They said in unison, and sighed sadly. W

.

.

_**Part of Your World ~ **_**Little Mermaid**

Richard turned around in awe as he viewed the room. "Wow." He gasped out.

Kahlan smiled. "Isn't in neat?" she asked. "Its my collection, but I want more." She whispered.

Richard laughed. "What do you mean. You have everything."

_Not everything._ "I want to be where the people are. Be part of that world." She said.

Richard grabbed her hands. "You are part of this world, you're just special." He answered.

Kahlan blushed. "I wish I could be part of _your_world." She said. She covered her mouth and looked down as she realized she had said that out-loud."

Richard kissed her forehead gently. "You already are." He said softly. "I love you Kahlan Amnell."

Kahlan looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Not because of her powers, but because of her love for him.


End file.
